camera shy
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: my first k-on fanfic,:D mioXritsu, mio is stuck up with her project and ritsu is busy trying to do something about it, ritsu finally decide's to confess her love to mio but things get all way out of hand
1. ritsu's pov

**( Ritsu's POV)**

*tick*tick*tck*

the clock's sound was irritating ,making my ears bored and my stomach growl as i wake up from a long nap sitting in my filthy desk filled with mixed tapes and cd's from local bands in japan, papers and pencils landed at my clean floor, i lifted up a pencil on my notebook placing it between, i placed my head next to my book and started looking at mio's memo,

_ritsu dont forget about the project!_ "

*sight* she even put a giat exclamation point at the end

*sight* what a drag i hate doing projects i always mess it up with or without mio, why does sawa-chan have to give us a human-video project it's jut like those romeo and juliet school plays, oh well the heck with that"

on the bed was filthy clothes and a camera for the project, i took it up and look at the other video's of mio and me wondering around the school,yui's bloopers

came up and ruined the video,

_" i guess we'll just edit this part too huh?"_

mio was wearing a long bright gown covered with glitter and pearls on the video while i was wearing a blue cape and princey outfits from one of those romeo and juliet plays

_"why am i always the prince or evil villain in the play?, ive been wondring a lot about it for awhile.. she always complains about how stupid i look at the outfit,then she'll give a big laugh"_

the next picture was me and an old sempai when i was at the first year,

i remembered mio gave a jealous look just by hanging out with her she even yelled at me and didnt talk to me for a week,what a memory it made me smile a

bit, to think the only words i have to say to her was " dont worry your my only princess" with that she turned red and stated hitting me, i made an awful grim

just by looking at mio's bloopers, it made me think how camera-shy she is and yet she still loved performing beside me,

geez its 1:00 when will she call me? if i remember correctly mio invited yui, azusa and mugi on her house, our liittle kohai is getting invited how cute , anyway i l

ied at my bed and look at our old photos together geez weve been friends for so long yet she make's me happy just seeing her smile does it make it weird

seeing her cute smile makes my day?, i thought for it since we were elementary but looking at it i still dont know the answer to tell the truth im quite jealous of

her, she has a cute body,smart and talented their are times that i want to be her, oh gawd im being weird again,

staring at the wall blankly and cuddling up to a cute teddy bear my phone starts vibrating i pressed the call button and heared a loud voice

"RITSU WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
her yell is still echoing in my ear i quickly reply and said " im still at my house sorry"

" geez your so lazy ritsu"

"sorry.."

i got up and picked a pair of jeans, i put on my new stripped t-shirt that i got from the mall to belive theyre having a 10% sale this month of july?

i hurried up and got my camera and usb, i lock my door and put my keys in the drawer next to the coach

"satoshi im leaving look after the house okey?" i said with a giant echo

"okey sis" he replied

* * *

mio's house was only a few blocks away, randm people cover the street as well as vendors selling at the roads i took a shortcut at an alley making my way to

mio's house i look at my phone and saw the time

"oh shit it's 1:30"  
i arrived at her red covered door,

*Ding dong*

i pressed the doorbell on the right,a loud nouise was coming inside as i slowly see at mio's angry eyes,

**"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?**"she yelled "s-sorry i was looking at the bloopers"

mio was wearing a black t-shirt with grey shorts, looking at her teary eyes it seems she wants me to be there more than anything at the background was

yui,mugi and azusa randomly doing things like for instance on how the flavor of cakes is differnt from ice cream and so on,

"mio are you okey?" i said in concern

she turned away and made af frown "i-im f-fine~!"

i patted her head and gave her a light hug

"aww does my little princess miss me?"

"shu-shut up!" she yelled moving away from me,

"it's just i thought your not gonna show up ritsu"

hearing those words made me smile,

* * *

i entered her house, music sheet was spread through the floor and headphones and ballpens were at the table next to the candies,

"so here's what were gonna do we need to edit these scene's so the presentation will be fine,"

she said holding the camera

"what about our bloopers mio?" asked yui

"oh, i planned that will be in the credits"

"yaaay!my bloopers of being the monster will be shown!" said yui with enthusiasm

i forgot to mention that yui was the monster that i need to kill or some sort to rescue mio or atleast that's what the story says,beside's yui was willingly want

the part anyway there's nothing that stop her,after that mugi and yui said some suggestion to the video they headed out on her drawer near her t.v.

"hey dont go willy-nilly on my stuff" yelled mio

yui opened the giant drawer and found the portable singing machine or "karaoke box"

next to mio's bass all placed nicely next each other,

**"OH MIO YOU HAVE ONE OF THIS THINGS IN YOUR HOUSE!?**" said yui

"well yeah, but i dont really use thi-"

"could we use it please?" said mugi

" i never have seen what a karaoke box is like.."

the atmmosphere suddenly change ,

mugi never fail's to shock us,

"well ermm i guess we could.. but i dont see wh-"

"yaaaay were gonaa sing karaoke~" said the two holding hands jumping "but what about the video?" said mio looking at me i smiled and said with enthusiam

" of course it will be fine mio, just think of it as a rehersal for the next program hehe.."

"r-right" she said with confident eyes "panties,"

"what?"

_"paaaaaaaaaaaannnnntiiiiiiiii iesssss~~"_

"ahhh ritsu stop reminding me of that!"

"panties, panties, panties panties,"

"gwaah ritsu you idiot!"

*_smack*_

she gave me a hard smack in the head, and gosh it hurts so much,

"ow.." i said tounching the bump in my head

"hmph..,"

yui and tsumugi plugged the microphone to the cord, and pushed a couple of numbers in the player,

"oh i know this one!" yelled yui " its valentine kiss!"

* * *

as they went ahead and sing , we didnt even bother looking at the clock

" oh dear look at the clock" said mugi " i have to go mio my parents wil probably get mad"

"w-wait what about the project?"

"i would love to stay but-"

"miss mugi the limo is here" said a voice afar " i really have to go bye mio"

mio closed the gate and headed toward her limo, again, it never fails to surpise me,

" i have to go to mio" said yui "ui is probably worried sick"

"b-but"

"bye"

_*slams door*_

* * *

mio went into a mode of depression as her face turns pale and slams her head through the table,

"its hopeless~" she said lying her head down i sat beside her and patted her head,

"dont worry ill stay all night with you" i said with a smile "ri-chan!" she leaped over me and started crying,

" thank you~!"

night finally arrived , i didnt even bother looking at the clock,

i streched my arms for a second before receiving a call from satoshi,

" hey sis i already lock up the door, i think you should just stay with sempai mio for the night"

**"WHY YOU! YOUR JUST PLAYING VIDEOGAME ARENT YOU!? HELLO HEY-**"

_the phone got caught off, damn it,_

"guess ill be staying here mio"

"well that's fine,"

"do i still have clothes left in here?" i asked

"yeah there is" she standed up and handed it over from the cabinet

"say about the video, is it almost finish yet?"

"yeah almost"

i headed over her bathroom holding a piece of towel in my left hand

" we'll i'm gonna go take a bath now mio just know if you need anything"

the sweet scent of soap and shampoo went through the air,she even kept one of these lotion soap thingies, anyway as i went ahead i started to think of what

the video will look like, maybe miss sawako will probably made offical costumes for me and mio, or worst put us in another play again,

i opened the door and saw mio sleeping in front of the computer, geez she looks so cute when she's asleep, i carried her to bed and gave a kiss in the

forehead,

_i love you mio, you'll always be my princess _

i put my clothes on and slept beside her,

" goodnight princess"

* * *

**A/n mio: RITSU WHAT TIME IS IT!? HEY!**  
**ritsu:zzz..mmhmm..**  
**mio:RITSU!**

**my first k-on fanfic, i love this couple so much, i made this 3 weeks ago and decided to finish it, sorry for the wrong grammar and so on,anyway this is one of my fav couples and one of the reason why i watch the show, , i do not own k-on,**  
**:D**


	2. mio pov

it's 12:00 in the afternoon now, im still having a hard time progressing how the our group video will end up,i laid my head down at the table with a couple of our music sheet that i need to make for the next general assembly,  
*sight*, why does it need to be me to do the editing, i laid down at the cold floor, holding a ballpen in my right hand, i cant belive they just decide willy nilly to go at my house,  
**(flashback)**  
*ding*ding*ding*  
_( light music club room)_  
"alright guys, whose gonna do the editing?" asked ritsu with enthusiam

"i know mio, since we havent seen her house for quite awhile" said yui raising her hand

" h-hey wait you cant just decide to go at my house willy nilly" i yelled

"then its decided!" yelled ritsu they didnt even bother listening at me at all,*Sight*  
**(back to the present)**

well anyway, since it's almost submission i have to go look for a couple of shots to be put in the presentation, i opened my computer near the table at my bedroom,and found an old photo of her and the old senior, geez.. ritsu is such a ditz.. why couldnt she notice that im jealous of the senior,.. wait.. what? did i just said that outload!?  
*sight* i cant belive myself, i laid the ballpen down the table and coninue looking at the music sheet,  
geez that ritsu, the music was playing love songs unecpectedly, i begin to question myself, _"do i like ritsu?" NO! its impossible she only thinks im just her friend, beside if i told her how much i love her our friendship will be ruined, AUGH!, why is it so hard for me to say i love you to her,_  
_doenst she realize that the song i made and sent it at her house was true and like a confession!?,_  
_AUGH! RITSU STOP MAKIND MY MIND CONFUSE!, god damn it, i love youo for a long time ritsu cant you see that?_  
well anyway.. i look at the clock and saw it was 9:00 am,  
a sudden doorbell rang infront of my door,it was none other than mugi with her butler dropping her off by her long limo,

"m-mugi!?"

"sorry.. if my car was small"

_i cant belive she said that there's something more bigger!?_

"uhh.. no biggie"

she entered my house with sparkling eyes

"SO this is an average house, this is so cool!"

"uh.. thanks"

she sat down looking all dazzled with every inch of my house,  
i continued on cleaning my room and editing some of the video's, might as well start it right?  
not a moment so soon yui arrived

"hiya mio~" she said with a loud voice

"oh hi yui, mugi is already here and-"

"mio is this your house~ it's so cool~!" she yelled in excitment

*sigt* since all of them are here might as well give them something to eat,

i headed to the kitchen and made riceball's for them,  
the rice ball reminds me ,of me and ritsu at our elementary years, she was always so enthusiastic about things,  
such as my lunch she will make a great fuzz over such things,

"well here ya go"i said with a platter

"thanks mio" said mugi "by the way were's ri-chan?" said yui while eating her riceball's i look at the time and saw it was 1:00, i grabbed my cellphone and called ritsu,

*ring*ring*

**pick up ritsu!,**

*cling*

"hello?"

"RITSU WHERE ARE YOU!?" i yelled aloud "im still at my house sorry"

"geez your so lazy ritsu"

"sorry"

she hung up, i bet she's just about to put clothes on geez.. that.. ritsu,  
i mange to edit a couple of video's and so, but my problems where the blooper's,the sound of the clock ticking was irritating, as well as the annoying sound of yui and mugi saying random things until finally *ding*ding* i opened the door only to find her in a pair of jeans and a stripped t-shirt i was so worried she wouldnt come, until i didnt notice a couple of tear falled from my face

"mio are you okey?"

"i-im f-fine"

we headed toward the house, since everyone's present i told them about how to do the project and so on "so here's what were gonna do we need to edit these scene's so the presentation will be fine," i holded the camera and look at them, but mainley my stare was focused on ritsu,  
oh shit, my heart is pounding so much,

"what about our bloopers mio?" asked yui

"oh, i planned that will be in the credits"

"yaaay!my bloopers of being the monster will be shown!" said yui with enthusiasm

yes, yui is the monster that's gonna kidnapped me,

not a moment pass by as we talked about how the video will come up, after that mugi and yui said some suggestion to the video they headed out on my drawer my t.v.

"hey dont go willy-nilly on my stuff"i yelled yui opened the giant drawer and found the portable singing machine or "karaoke box"  
next to mio's bass all placed nicely next each other,

"OH MIO YOU HAVE ONE OF THIS THINGS IN YOUR HOUSE!?" said yui "well yeah, but i dont really use thi-"

"could we use it please?" said mugi " i never have seen what a karaoke box is like.."

the atmmosphere suddenly change ,

mugi never fail's to shock us,

"well ermm i guess we could.. but i dont see wh-" said ritsu

"yaaaay were gonaa sing karaoke~" said the two holding hands jumping

"but what about the video?"i said

ritsu smiled with enthusiam " of course it will be fine mio, just think of it as a rehersal for the next program hehe.."said ritsu

"r-right" i said with confident eyes "panties,"

"what?"

"paaaaaaaaaaaannnnntiiiiiiiii iesssss~~"

"ahhh ritsu stop reminding me of that!"

"panties, panties, panties panties,"

"gwaah ritsu you idiot!"

*smack*

i gave her a hard smack in the head, and gosh it hurts so much,

"ow.." ritsu said tounching the bump in my head "hmph..,"

yui and tsumugi plugged the microphone to the cord, and pushed a couple of numbers in the player,

"oh i know this one!" yelled yui " its valentine kiss!"

as they went ahead and sing , we didnt even bother looking at the clock

" oh dear look at the clock" said mugi " i have to go mio my parents wil probably get mad"

"w-wait what about the project?"

"i would love to stay but-"

"miss mugi the limo is here" said a voice afar " i really have to go bye mio"

mio closed the gate and headed toward her limo, again, it never fails to surpise me,

" i have to go to mio" said yui "ui is probably worried sick"

"b-but"

"bye"

*slams door*

"its hopeless~"  
i finally almost gave up, until..

she sat beside me and patted my head,

"dont worry ill stay all night with you" she said with a smile

"ri-chan!" i leaped over her and started crying,

" thank you~!"

finally night arrived the project was almost coming to an end, ritsu called her brother satoshi, all was going well until..

"WHY YOU! YOUR JUST PLAYING VIDEOGAME ARENT YOU!? HELLO HEY-"  
the phone got caught off, damn it,guess ill be staying here mio"

"well that's fine,"

"do i still have clothes left in here?

"yeah there is" i stood up and lend her clothes and towel

"say about the video, is it almost finish yet?"

"yeah almost"  
" we'll i'm gonna go take a bath now mio just know if you need anything" she said waving

i'm finally finish! i steched and closed the laptop, and closed my eyes,

i felt something wet holding me, i bet it was ritsu carrying me to the bedroom,

i felt a soft kiss on my forehead, and a whisper in my ear saying

_ "i love you mio, you'll always be my princess"_

she put her clothes on and slept beside me, probably not knowing im still awake _"i love you too, you idiot"_  
-

**A/n mio: RITSU WHAT TIME IS IT!? HEY!**  
**ritsu:zzz..mmhmm..**  
**mio:RITSU!**

**FINALLY FINISH WIITH THIS CHAPTER IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO FINISH THIS! anyway guys thanks for reading my fanfic, i'll update as possible for now anyway guys...**

**im kinda stuck on how the vido will turn out any suggestion?**


	3. i wont risk our friendship

"RITSU!" yelld mio loudly,

"ehermm... zzzz.." ritsu was in a deep sleep, covered with ear plugs and a face mask with fake eyes on it (like in gintama that okita uses),she kept mumbling about food and stuff and kept on rolling on mio's lap over and over and over,

"RITSU!" yelled mio in anger she gave her a soft smack on ritus's forehead

"owww... mio!" whimpered ritsu mio tried to stood up still in her yesterday's outfit trying to avoid ritsu's clingy arms embracing her like no tommorow,she gave a few huff and puff but to her dismay,ritsu's hand was tighter than a rope it, although she feels uncomfortable she had a little wanting to make ritsu hug her all day,

"your not leaving without me mio!" said ritsu smiling as she put her arms around her

"RITSU!"

"nope!"

mio just tried and tried but ritsu kept hugging her she felt she was never gonna get off she rolled around to find ritsu on top of her soft bed with a couple of pillows on the side and ritsu's headband,mio stared at ritsu's eyes and went into a sudden blush so did ritsu time stop for a moment as they stare at each other,

"_shit!oh no she's on top of me_ " thoughted mio

"mio.." said ritsu going closer to her face

mio was speechless still in the merge of shock, how can this simply happen so fast right at this hour,mio's heart was beating so fast like it sounded having a caffeine or adrenaline rush through her brain, she tried to calm down but she cant.. every move that ritsu make's, make her heartbeat race,

ritsu was thinking the same thing she look mio down and holded her cold hands and look at her softly, her eyes were all shocked and her face was blushing, ritsu didnt knew what to do,

"oh gosh what do i do!?" thoughted ritsu

ritsu putted her fingers toward's mio's hair all the way down to her lips,

"_shit! she so cute,mio i-i- i love you b-but w-we cant do this i cant risk pur friendship not at a time like this!_" thoughted ritsu as ritsu touch mio's hair mio felt a sudden erge to hold her even more and kiss her on the lips,but how could they?, theyre too scared risking theyre friendship,

_ "ritsu please kiss me_" thoughted mio being paralyze

mio couldnt say it infront of her her head was still confused and her heart was beting too fast all of the sudden,  
ritsu's eyes became more determined and gripped mio's hand more, she stare at her cute body for a second and put her hands rigt infront of her soft cheek

"ritsu"mumbled mio

"mio"

the two close theyre eyes and headed toward each other until..

***phone ring***

immidently the two struggled and sat straight and looked all around, it was mio's phone ringing with there song in the light music club, (my heart shaped like a stapler), mio immidently answered the call while ritsu was laing on mio's lap

"hello?" answered mio

"HELLO MIO-CHAN!" yelled yui "DID YOU FINISH THE VIDEO YET?"  
"uhh yes.. why?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S BEEN YELLING AT ME AND TSUMUGI WE BETTER SUBMIT IT OR WE'LL GO AROUND WITH OUR COSTUME ON THE VIDEO ISNT IT GREAT!?"

**"WHAAAAAAT!?"**

"well that's all bye!"

after the call ritsu look at her

"yui again?"asked ritsu

"yeah"

"was she asking about the video"

"yep"

ritsu got up and headed toward the living room

"well anway we better go, we have a project to pass"

"right"

and so mio and ritsu started making breakfast on the table all alone with a few minute's to spare,  
they cook riceballs and those octopus hotdogs while watching tv that only has mostly is wheater reports

"say mio can i borrow your extra uniform for awhile? this day only?"said ritsu eating a riceball

mio almost choked on the octo hotdog she ate when ritsu asked

"er.. mhmm.. o-of course"

mio couldnt hardly belive it making ritsu want her uniform,she was blushing and couldnt stay still she houghted it over and over again until

***BLARGH***

"o-oi mio a-are you alright!?"asked ritsu mio's face was red very,very, red she quickly look at ritsu and made a grim

"i-im f-fine"

"you sure about that?"

"of course!"  
after cleaning up and going to bath one by one ritsu opened mio's drawer and borrowed mio's extra uniform,

_"so im gonna wear mio's clothes"_ thoughted ritsu holding it on her hands_ "mio's scent"_

she sniffed it and smell the sweet shampoo that was left on mio's uniform,ritsu tried to imagine her in one of sawa-chan's maid uniform which made her face reddish and think of something different,  
all was going well.. until..

"ritsu im finish!" said mio in her bathrobe

"uhmm.. what were you doing?"

"ohh.. nothing i-i was just looking at your uniform"

"that's weird ritsu"

"h-hey lots of anime do those!"

"so your going to be one of those otaku now?"

"n-no i-in mjust saying AHHH! if you need me ill be taking a bath now!" said ritsu frustration

after locking the door and all dressed they walk theyre way to school with theyre musical instrument,they took a short cut that almost no one would see them walking, it's such a vivid alley where only few people notices you mio thought it was the best time to talk about what happen on the bed a few moments later, but mio doesnt know how she look at ritsu with a confuse face

"is there something botheirng you mio?" asked ritsu

"i-i was just thinking.. about..what happen on the bed a few hours ago"

"oh..so does that make you uncomfortable?"said ritsu

"no, i was just thinking that maybe.."

"maybe?"

"you wanna be together with me?" said mio

ritsu's eyes widen, she couldnt belive what mio said, she thought for an excuse

"like a dorm or something?" said ritsu "uhh.. yeah..like a dorm in collage"

mio felt irritated on how ritsu dodge the question so she pretended it was just a lame forget-about-it-question,

ritsu smiled and holded mio's hand,

"dont worry mio i'll always be with you wherever you are" said ritsu with a grim

mio smiled and said "of course you will, im your bestfriend "

**A/N**

**GOMENNE! ,this took waaaaaaaay.. long than expected well here's the latest chapter so far, guys im still stuck on the video any suggestions?**


	4. misunderstandings (mio)

**(Mio's POV)**

augh! im so stupid, how could i say something like that, it made things so awkward between us,not knowing the time we arrived a little late at the school not knowing that ritsu's still holding my hand,the wind breeze was awfully strong again that it's almost ruining my hair, she smiled and teased me more while holding my bag in my left hand,

"your face looks cute while the wind blows mio, it reminds of the time we met at elemntary school" she said smiling at me

_ she still remembered the day we met?, heh, as could i even forget about it as well,_

she was always annoying and keep noticing everything i do, up until now in high school,  
anyway since were almost gonna graduate might as well confess how i feel, b-but how could i?, she see's me as a little sister and im not strong enough like her,

i should just forget about it, we finally reached school still holding each other's hand's, we reached the hallway with amlost no students passing-by, ritsu continued holding my hand harder and drag me even more,

my bag was a lot heavy since i bring most of my books home,the lights were so dim and the hall was so quiet well that's what i thought until..

**"MIO!, RITSU!, YOUR LATE!"** said a familiar voice

there and then stood our long bown haired teacher waiting patiently with a small grim on her face,

tsumugi and yui was outside all tied up and wearing there ridicolous outfit,the atmosphere change as a giant sweatdrop fell from our face,ritsu's face was shaking maybe thinking about how she will change to that cute prince outfit in public,

"hello mio-chan and ri-chan" said yui with an energetic smile

"ah, hi there mio and ritsu" said tsumugi in a space bunny outfit

_ w-wait space bunny outfit!? that's not even in the video, mugi's the director she doesnt need an outfit did sawa-chan just improvise?, knowing sawa-chan i guess so._

**"MIO,RITSU WHY ARE STANDING THERE GET YOUR COSTUME AND DRESS UP**"said sawa-chan

"n-no way.. this.. is impossible!" said ritsu

sawa-chan gave an evil smile and said "**YOU THINK SO HUH!?"**

ritsu tried to run away and manage to get around the school in such a fast rate,  
i tried to run but.. i felt a cold hand stop me with a tremendous amount of evil behind

"mio-chan" said sawa-chan in her old heavy metal form

_"*gulp*_

she drag me around the club room and forced me to wear that emberassing princess outfit,

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** i yelled while being drag my scream manage to be almsot heard around the school,

maybe ritsu probably heard it too,  
not a moment pass as sawa-chan sensei forced me wear the princess outfit, all covered in pink and with a cute bunny head band she gave a quick _"ok_" and pushed me toward the other's.

"i see you fell victim too mio" said mugi tied up

"wow mio that looks really cute" said yui

"sh-shut up"

not a moment pass by as we heard a loud thud at the door,

**"MIO!"**

it was none other than ritsu, looking all sweaty running from sawa-chan,

"ri-chan what are you doing here?" i said in disbelief

"shhhsshh be quiet or else-"

_*thud*_

"THERE YOU ARE RITSU!" yelled sawa-chan sensei

"e-eh.."

"COME HERE!"

sawa-chan went directly into ritsu and forced her to wear that cute prince costume,  
so much for our escape,

"HERE!" said sawa-chan pushing ritsu outside

ritsu was wearing the pricey outfit in the romeo and juliet play,sawa-chan even manage to took off her headband,

"s-sawa-chan this is so uncool!" said ritsu

"but it looks relly cute on you ritsu!"

**"NO It DOESNt!"**

after sawa-chan sensei manage to took of the rope tied to our arms, she went into her let's-make-cute-costume-mode infornt of us and yelled

** "OKEY EVERYONE LET'S GO!"**

i tried to refuse as i could but unexpectadly we ended up parading outside the hallway,

"MIO-CHAN , RI-CHAN YOU TWO SHOULD HOLD HANDS" said mugi

"waaah!? h-hold hands i-in public" i said in a nervous tone my face blushed in deep red,ritsu looked at me and smile

"dont worry mio, it's fine see?" ritsu went ahead and hold my hand,

_i cant belive it, were parading in the hallway holding hands,what else could happen?_

azusa passed by with ui and jun-chan,

"uhh what in the world is going on here?" said azusa staring at us

"welll its sort of punishment for being late.."

"i see.. wait if your the only one's who'se late why are those two involved!?" said jun-chan

"it's a long stort jun-chan" said yui in her giant green dinousour outfit

"sempai yui you remind me of a scary movie that i used to watch when i was a kid"asked azusa

"really what's that azu-nyan?"said ui

"godzilla"

"eh..? enlish movie?"

"yeah.."

"im not really ino foreign movie type's" said yui losing focus

i paid attention on the mater's about discussing how important other movies are, when i looked back at ritsu a juniour was hugging her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek,

"ahh.. smepai-ritsu your really my prince"

"uhh.. sure.." she said in discomfort

"oh it's mio-sempai" said the juniour in waving at me

_after hearing those words my heart fell to pieces , i turned around and run toward the club room it was too late for ritsu to follow me, i tried not to cry b-but.. how could.. she?_

it's over! my heat is broken to think the only person that i love couldnt feel the same way about me, it's just like those seniours that loved to hug her when we were freshman,

"MIO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" she yelled at me

_ i didnt bother listening to her and hid at the clubroom,sawa-chan forgive me but my heart feels so heavy, i dont know what to do anymore, i knew this wouldnt work! i just knew it!,how could i be such a fool?_

**A/N**

**ritsu what have you done!?, okey so things are getting pretty intense here, so i decided to put the video stuff a little bit furthure (uhmm.. did i get the spelling right?) anyway sorry for the wrong grammar and such,anyway any suggestion how this two cuties will make up? and since i received a review that said it was difficult to read i tried my best to edit every single words in my fanfic, so here's the latest chapter of camera-shy show some love review,follow leave suggestion and such and i'll see you next chapter ( if i'm better and my cold and fever went away so, expect that the next fanfic will get a little delayed, anyway this is long enough GOODNIGHT!**


	5. misunderstandings (ritsu)

**(Ritsu's POV)**

_damn,why did she suddenly ask me all of that at a time like this?,*sight* the way she responded, i guess she look's at me only as a friend,maybe we cant never be more to that?,as much as possible i tried to change the subject, as usual i would just tease her on how shy she is and how she's easily scared on small stuff like rumours about the school being haunted, man that never get's old,_

holding her hand like this make's me feel safe, suddenly the wind breeze passed us, i turned around and look at her,

"your face look's cute while the wind blow's mio" i said smiling at her" it reminds me of the time we met at elementary school,"

_she giggled and turned around, those day's in elementary are the times i could never forget but nothing much change since we moved to high school,_

by that time i didnt realize we were already at the outside of school, it's quiet too quiet, by that time i look at mio's reaction, maybe she just probably realize 

were still holding hand's in a quiet place like this, oh boy this will be so awkward

,we've reached the hallway with no student's whatsoever passing by,

something's up i just dont know why?, if yui is here her voice will be probably heard from here,i drag mio as fast as i could looking at the quiet corridors,

_geez the light's were so dim why cant they replace the freaking thing already!?,_

it was so quiet until..

**"MIO! RITSU! YOUR LATE!"** said a familiar voice,

_there and then lies infront of us our evil mentor/teacher and also a past member of the light music club, well i wouldnt say a member of the light music club since they play heavy music,_

i look at sawa-chan's behind and saw tsumugi and yui all tied up with their stupid costume,

i felt a sudden chill just by looking at sawa-chan's happy grim,i'll bet she'll drag both of us to our stupid costume,

"hello mio-chan and ri-chan" said yui with an energetic smile

"ah, hi there mio and ritsu" said tsumugi in a space bunny outfit

_ oh boy, a space bunny outfit? sawa-chan's been acting strange making mugi dress in different costume's these day's, i wonder what's up with them?,_

**"MIO,RITSU WHY ARE STANDING THERE GET YOUR COSTUME AND DRESS UP**"said sawa-chan

"n-no way.. this.. is impossible!" i said

sawa-chan gave an evil smile and said **"YOU THINK SO HUH!?"**

i started to ran as fast as i could, i look around and saw sawa-chan holding mio's collar and dragging her around probably making her dress in that cute pink outfit and i bet theyre going to the clubroom,

i was able to run until the juniour high department,  
a couple of juniour high girls look at me, probably curious why i was running,

"your sempai-tanaka am i right?" said one of the girls at me

"uhh yes why?"

"could we have your autograph, were huge fans of the ligt music club"

"uhh sure.."

_and so i did, my penmanship sucks, well not that sucky but it's readable and beside i have my own font,_

"tanaka-sempai were's akiyama-sempai?"

"with our mentor"

"i see.., well anyway sempai if you see miss akiyama for us could get us a picture?"

"fan of mio's?"

"yep!, she's awesome and cute, and the way she alway's get scared of scary stories is so kawaii!"

_well, who wouldnt think mio is cute?,almost all of the boy's in our past school like her so much, that every week there's a love letter in her desk,compare to them im nothing, im just her plain bestfriend nothing more,_ _god i wish she just see i love her,_

i paused for a second as i heard a mio's voice

**"NOOO!**" her yelled reach my ear,

i quickly turned around and headed toward them,not a moment pass by as i saw sawa-chan dragging them in the light music room,

my guess was right she was gonna let us parade around with those ridicolous outfit,

quietly sneak in when sawa-chan wasnt around,i look at mio with her relived face,

"shhhsshh be quiet or else-"

_*thud*_

**"THERE YOU ARE RITSU!"**

_shit, she found me,_

"e-eh.."

**"COME HERE!"**

she grabbed my uniform well atually mio's uniform and forced me to wear the ridicolous romeo and juliet outfit, but at least i wasnt wearing the juliet outfit,all was good until

_*took my headband*_

**"SAWA_CHAN!?"** i yelled

"you look more like a prince without your headband ritsu"

**"HERE!**" said sawa-chan pushing me outside

"s-sawa-chan this is so uncool!" said ritsu

"but it looks relly cute on you ritsu!"

**"NO It DOESNT!"**

after sawa-chan sensei manage to took of the rope tied to our arms,

she went into her let's-make-cute-costume-mode infornt of us and yelled **"OKEY EVERYONE LET'S GO!"**

ah,geez do we really need to?, parading in this hallway is such a drag, sudenly mugi came unexpectadly

** "MIO-CHAN , RI-CHAN YOU TWO SHOULD HOLD HANDS"** said mugi

"waaah!? h-hold hands i-in public" said mio in a nervous tone

i look at her and saw her blushing really really red,

"dont worry mio, it's fine see?" i said smiling

i held her shaking hands for awhile, holding hand's in private is okey for her, but in public she's so nevous about it,it's no big deal actually,student's pass by and look around us,i could here theyre whisper's even if mio is beside me,

"oh look it's mio sempai and tainaka semapi" said one of the girls

not a moment pass by as jun-chan,ui and azusa came by , they were busy about how yui's outfit look like that godzilla movie,like i even care about those,  
another group of girls look came at me as mio just join the conversation with the other's

"tainaka-sempai!" said one of the girls

"hai?"

"could we have a picture with you?"

"sure"

they took a picture when suddenly a girl leaped and kiss me on the cheek,

"ahh.. sempai-ritsu your really my prince"

"uhh.. sure.."

_i said with a giant sweatdrop in my head_

"oh it's mio-sempai"

when i turned around mio's face turned black,maybe she got the wrong idea and acted the way my old sempai used to hug me back then,mio turned around and ran toward the light music room,

**"MIO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**"i yelled

what's wrong with her now?, is she jealous?, *sight*this will be a long fight i better do something quick

**A/N**

**GOMENNE! **** im so sorry about the delay, life's keep getting in the way and my sickness finally got better, so here's what happen so far, and i was thinking on maybe ritsu will sing for mio and tried to cheer her up?, any good love song's you guys know?**


	6. i wish i could explain

after the extreme punishment that miss sawako gave them ritsu waering her blue costume on there romeo and juliet play went out to look for mio

,ritsu looked all over the school, the classroom's,the rooftop and even the gymnasium, ristu sat in depression on where she could be,

_"damn it mio,where can you be?"_ thoughted ritsu

she laid on the cold floor thinking if mio thought that the juniour high girl was her girlfriend and started avoiding her,ritsu gave a sight,

she faced the dim light bubls flickering in the gym, all of the sudden a certain girl with brown hair wearing glassed pass by the hallway looking at every room

and holding a notebook and a ballpen on her right hand, her eyes stared at ritsu laying around the gymnasium floor,

"uhmm.. ms tainaka your not allow to stay there during breaks" said a familiar voice ritsu stood up all of the sudden and look at her,

"oh it's just you nodoka" said ritsu with a sad face

"what's wrong?" asked nodoka sitting next to ritsu

"oh nothing" said ritsu taking off her headband

"hmm?"

"im so stupid!" said ritsu with a mope " i made her mad again"

"mio?" asked nodoka

"yeah"

nodoka gave a quick smile and patted ritsu's back

"you know when yui and i used to fight she calmed over when her grandma sing's sakura then before i know it we already made up and started playing together" said nodoka pushing her red glasses

" a song?, i dont know if'll that work on mio" said ritsu with a confused look

nodoka stared at her "well it doesnt hurt to try"

"yeah"

"where is she anyway?"asked nodoka

"i really dont know i look all around for her"

"did you try the light music club?"

a flash of lighting hitted her as ritsu widen her eyes and gaved a sudden facepalm,

"of course the light music room!"

ritsu stood up and thank nodoka,she grabbed nodoka's notebook and borrowed her ballpen, ritsu almost trip on the front door of the gymnasium ritsu smiled and yelled

**"i'll borrow this for awhile thank's nodoka!"**

* * *

ritsu ran as fast as she can toward the light music club, she reached the wooden frame of the door as she was trying to open it she thoughted about how mio could forgive her,

_" a song?"_ thoughted ritsu _"i cant possibly sing a lame song for her,well if it's for mio... well could i?"_

_"hey mio"_ said ritsu on the front door _" look i'm sorry and i really dont know what'd i do to you, please come back"_

mio was behind the wooden door sitting around listening to ritsu's voice

"you still dont get it do you?" said mio softly

"mio i get it!, about how the junior's acted like my old senior's before i get it!"

"no ritsu it's not that!"

ritsu placed her head on the wooden frame, she saw a shadow inside next to her waiting patiently for her answer,she thought and thought until ..

_*bell ring*_

ritsu gave a sudden shock when she heard the bell ring,she stood still and watch the door slowly opening, she gazed at mio's cute jealous crying face,

ritsu tried to touch her cute face and whipe her tear's unfortunately mio took ritsu's hand off,

_"m-mio"_ said ritsu nervously

"hmph!"

mio look the other direction and headed back down to class,it was a miracle how student's didnt pass there floor by now,as mio took one step at the stair ritsu felt guilty and though she was the one responsible for making mio cry,she followed her downstairs and gave a long hug before reaching the finaly staircase,

_ "mio im sorry for whatever i've done to you_"whispered ritsu **"Please dont be angry anymore!"**

"it's not what you've done" replied mio with her shaking voice

at that moment ritsu felt a sudden relief,

"it's what you treat me" continued mio

"treat you?"

mio took off ritsu's arm's and looked at her,

"ritsu what do you even see in me!?"yelled mio

"see.. in you?" ritsu gaved a sudden blush

"do you only see me as a little sister,a giver of answer's during your late attempt assigment's, or..do you just.. hate me?"

**"NO MIO IT"S NOT LIKE THAT..i-.. your more than that!"**

"please ritsu give me staight answer i cant stand being confuse anymore!" yelled mio

ritsu gave a black stare toward's mio, she knew mio was serious this time she might as well tell her the truth

"_oh shit what do i do, okey i'll confess if this is what she want_"thoughted ritsu

mio kept starring at ritsu, ritsu bowed down her head and holded mio's shoulder making her pinned on the wall,

_"mio i-_

* * *

on the stairs was yui and mugi looking for them,yui gaved a calmed look as she talk about eating cake's and cookies, mugi just giggled at yui's reaction's when

they saw the two mugi gave a blush at mio and ritsu , her eyes widen and gave a light gulp on her throat, yui just as happy-go-lucky as ever didnt even bother

on looking at the two.

"oh look it's mio-chan and ri-chan" said yui with a cute smile

"m-mio-chan a-and ri-chan what a surprise" said mugi

yui look at mugi in confusion, she gave a light sratch on her head then decided to look quickly at the two then back to mugi,

"mugi-chan why is your voice nervous all of the sudden a couple of minutes you were fine"asked yui

"ohh.. yui about that... well.. im just hungry that's all" replied mugi

"anyway.. mio-chan,ri-chan you can change to your normal uniform's sawa-chan gaved us permission" said yui jumping and raising her one hand

"i see" said mio

mio gaved a quick look at ritsu

_"i'll be waiting for your answer at my house"_whispered mio

she pushed ritsu and headed off to class,

"arent you going ritsu?" asked yui

"yeah im coming"

while walking downstairs ritsu gaved a quick thought, she was behind mio all the time student's started appearing even the junior high girls,

the girl that kissed ritsu on the cheek headed toward her and bowed,

"tainaka-sempai gomen, i didnt want you two to fight, it's all my fault" she said with teary eyes

ritsu gaved a smile and whipe the tear's of the junior high girl

"it's no one's fault,maybe it's my fault for being so weak to tell what she really mean's to me"

ritsu continued walking and reached the classroom, on the desk was a 4-eyed she beast looking at mio and ritsu with such contempt, she gaved a smile and pictured the two together,

"so cute" said softly sawa-chan

yui raised her hand as high as she could and leaped infront of the room,

"mio-chan, ri-chan when are you planning to take those off?" said yui

the two looked at there clothe's and went into a mode of panic

**"OH RIGHT I FORGOT!**" yelled ritsu

mio just buried her face in ritsu's romeo outfit,

_"s-sorry"_ whispered mio

* * *

after heading toward the restroom and dressed back to there usual uniform, mio sat at her desk and just scribbled some note's she pass it unto ritsu and turned back her attention to sawa-chan,

**Ritsu,**

**if i told you the truth why im angry will you still be my friend?**

**-mio**

ritsu scribbled something on the back

** i'll away's be with you mio no matter what it is.**

** -ritsu**

mio smiled a bit and gave it back to ritsu,

**alright i'll meet you at my house **

** -mio **

* * *

**A/N**

**im reallllllllllllllyy sorry about this being late, but thing's came up and so on,review , follow or whateve's ,**


	7. a moment before confession

paper's and notebook flew across the room as mio and ritsu continued with their little chitchat,a couple of ballpen and eraser's fell from the floor but that didnt stop the two of them,mio just giggled for a sec because ritsu made a badly drawn picture of sawa-chan and the other's like one of those monster thingies, ritsu laid on her desk and place a book infront of her so she wouldnt be notice,mio smiled at her and faced back to sawa-chan,

_"typical ritsu,"_ thoughted mio,

mio buried herself in her english book and played around with her mechanical pencil and eraser,sawa-chan placed the dusty old chalk and eraser at the side, she picked up her textbook and started leeting student's recite,

after a few lesson's about english and such, sawa-chan roamed around the seat's and saw ritsu sleeping soudlessly,a vein appeared at sawa-chan's forehead she pushed her glasses and started to whisper to ritsu

"oh ri-chan" said sawako next to ritsu's ear

"mhmm.. cabbage's!" replied ritsu dreaming sweetly,

another vein popped at sawa-chan's head,she gripped the textbook as hard as she could then hitted her with a loud smack,

**"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAWA-CHAN!?**" yelled ritsu

"no sleeping on my class ms. tainaka!"

sawa-chan turned around and started lecturing she held a piece of chalk and wrote something on the blackboard,mio look at ritsu and giggled

**"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GIGGLING AT MIO!**?" yelled ritsu

_"oh nothing ritsu, you just havent change a bit since elementary"_

"heh"

the bell finally ringed, ritsu got up and picked her bag,

"well that's all for today goodbye class" Said sawa-chan

ritsu strenched for a second, she got up and took her drumstick,

"Are you gonna head up mio?" asked ritsu "i'm afraid im gonna be a bit late,sawa-chan asked me to help,  
her in the teacher's room, she asked me to help her clean up her old tape's and cd's and bring it upstairs"

"does she mind if i help out?"

"not really since when did you like helping teacher's out?"

"well it's sawa-chan were talking about, i bet there's embarrasing moment's inside her cd's"

"i knew it"

yui passed by carrying her bag with a keroro gunsou keychain,

"mio-chan i'm gonna head on upstair's with mugi i'm worried about gitah!" said yui almost crying

"fine yui, i'll catch you later"

yui left in max speed with mugi,

"well let's go mio, i want to see sawa-chan's embarassing record"s"said ritsu

"dont forget i stil have an appointment with you ritsu"

"yes misstress" said ritsu

and so mio and ritsu headed down and deal with sawa-chan's so called junk,

* * *

they moved around in a dim empthy hallway leading to the teacher's lounge, mio and ritsu opened the door only to find a paper's and book's spreaded all over the place it was the only desk thas's filled with such mess, yes, it's sawa-chan, ritsu opened one of her drawer's and out of it exploded a bunch of memo's and such one even stuck in ritu's hair,

"what are all these memo's doing in here?, it's not like she's dating anyone is she?" said ritsu to mio

"you shouldnt go onto other people's stuff ritsu" said mio

"oh come on i know you want to see her stuff to mio" said ritsu with an evil grim

as ritsu continued looking around sawa-cha's stuff a ballpen with a bunny's face fell down her desk , ritsu looked under the table only to find a picture with a scatchtape under the desk

_ "hmmm.. i guess this is one of sawa-chan's embarrasing photo's" _thougted ritsu

"ritsu stood up and holded the picture,

"hey ritsu what you got there?" said mio

"a picture i guess"replied ritsu

" you think it's sawa-chan's embarrasing photo's?"

_" well i guess were about to find out"_

ritsu flipped the picture only to find mugi in her space pink bunny costume with a glittered writing saying _"for sawa-chan"_, mio and ritsu's eyes widen,why was there a picture of mugi at sawa-chan's desk, all of the sudden the door opened with a loud slam and out came sawa-chan looking happy  
as ever,

"mio-chan!" said sawa-chan with a couple of swirls

ritsu and mio turned around and scatchtaped mugi's picture back on her desk,

**"o-oh h-hey sawa-chan!,** we were just.. looking for the tapes and cd's you wanted me to throw" said mio

"i see ritsu's helping too, that's odd" said sawa-chan

ritsu stood still and smiled

_ "not as odd as having a picture of mugi at your desk_" thoughted ritsu

sawa-chan looked at ritsu's weird smiling face all shaking the same time,

"judging by ritsu's smile i think you girls found something" said sawako

** "pfft..** of course not why would we look at your stuff sawa-chan?" replied ritsu

sawa-chan gaved a long stare she turned around at her desk to find her cute ballpen lying perfectly still with a couple of popped out memo's out of her messy desk,  
"come on spill it" she said looking at the two "_dont make me take off my glasses"_

a sudden chill went onto mio and ritsu's back, who wouldnt be terrfied by the real catherine of the death devil facing them in such an unwanted time,

**"FINE!"** yelled ritsu

mio looked at her with discontempt, if you look at them closely it's like theyre reading each other's minds

** "NO RITSU!**" thoughted mio as she gripped her hand in such nervousness, ritsu gaved a light nod and made a giant bow,

**"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOUR OLD EMBARASSING HIGH SCHOOL PHOTOS PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"** yelled ritsu

"i knew something was up, well your forgiven, by the way about the tapes i put it inside a box" sawa-chan opened the door and shown a couple of boxes outside the room "oh and ritsu i just wanted to give you this record" continued sawa-chan holding a cd

"a cd?"ritsu looked around it and gave a confused face " is this english sawa-chan?"

"im really a fan of english and japanese rock such as this one"

sawa-chan made ritsu read the first title of the song

_"camera shy?"_

"yep!"

"what about it?"

"why dont you listen to it ms. tainaka"

"mhmm.. yeah maybe later i have practice's"

"suit yourself" said sawako witha shrug

mio rolled her eyes and grabbed the boxes outside the door , it was a little dusty and heavy at the same time, not surprise as how much sawa-chan's death metal cd's or rock are inside, she gazed at ritsu holding half of the box,

"ritsu are you coming or not?" said mio

"yes, yes, *grab's a box* " ritsu placed sawa-chan old record or her old cd on top of the box and headed upstair's,

* * *

"where do we put this mio?" asked ritsu pasing by the hallway

"let's just put it in the club's storage" replied mio

"say.. mio.. about sawa-chan having mugi's pic.. doesnt it-"

"ritsu i dont wanna talk about what i saw"

"okey.."

a moment of silence placed at hand after that conversation, it was rare to see such sight ritsu being quiet for a long time, what can only be hear was the clock ticking at the wall,

"it's almost time to go home" said mio in a soft voice

ritsu faced widen, she completely forgot that she needs to confess to mio at her home,well since it's ritsu were talking about she can really forget thing's like that ,as they pass by the empthy hallway leading to the clubroom, a couple of the juniour high school girls were waiting for them beside the door,they were holding a notebook and pen and headed to ritsu in maxed speed.

"it's ritsu-sempai!" said one the girls

mio began to silently pass by them, she ignored about how many of them tried to talk to ritsu about music etc, but for ritsu it was all about mio in the topic, mio started to feel jealous again, she gazed at ritsu holding the box

_"why do these girls keep bothering me?,"_ she asked herself _"is it because i want ritsu all to myself?, no im being selfish i shouldnt be thinking about such thing, ritsu doesnt even know i love her so why would she?, AH!, i guess she's better off with those girls than me"_

__mio thought of those thing's until she got inside the clubroom in there greeted mugi, yui and azu-nyan having tea and cake's as usual laying beside ton-chan and talking about how soft-shelled turtle are endagered and stuff, mio sat around trying to take her mind about those girls and sipped vanilla tea and ate chocolate cake's but still she still couldnt take her face off ritsu for some reason, ritsu gaved a smile and saw mio looking at her, she gaved a thumbs up and continued with mio's all kowing fan's interview, mio turned around with a _hmp _and started blushing with her vanilla tea,

_"*sight* there she goes again when will she ever knew that i love her?_" thoughted ritsu she gaved a smile and entered the club room,

* * *

**a/n **

**again im sorry if it's late!, so next chapter is the confession which will REALLY REALLY need time since im so busy, sorry for the wrong grammar and such and again im sorry if it's late**


	8. let's walk together forever

practice finally ended i placed my drumstick at the table where our tea and cake's are normally are,yui was looking a ton-chan and mugi was as usual getting

cake's,azusa is tunning her guitar which leads to one more person doing nothing in our club,me,yes i was perfectly bored as hell even mio has something to do.

she was just laying there reading about english and whatnot,i stood beside her and played around bothering her hair,i placed put them up in the air and keep

yelling her teasing her about ponytails and such,

"geez ritsu dont you have anything to do?" she said to me with an annoyed face

"nope,that's why im bugging you mio"

she handed me her book and stick it to my face directly without mercy living a bright red mark on my face,i took it off and place it down, the other just giggled and laugh at us ,

"what was that for?" i ask with a poker face

"for bothering me so much" she replied with a frown

"aww come on, mio show a little fun, take your time away from school for once,"

"take away my time from school!?, ritsu you do know school is a serious matter"

"fine, fine sure.."

out boredom, i smack my head on the table and tried to take my mind off things,

everyone resume on what theyre doing well until the door suddenly open and the juniour high girls shyly entered the room with a present for mio, but since

those girls were too shy to give it directly they gave it to ritsu instead and ask if she could give it for her,

* * *

"uhmmm.. he-hello is tainaka sempai here?" said one of the juniour high girls

"uhh yes why?" said yui in confusion azusa turned around and notice the small box in my hand,

"oh look a present for tainaka-sempai"said azusa

"wait.. what's the occation now?" said mio

i turned around and look at the calendar,

_"christmas?_" i said in confusion

"that's silly it couldnt be christms by this time of the month" said yui

"well, i really dont know what _month_ it is"

"hmmm.. wait we did the human video in just a day ago, i didnt even realize it's almost christmas already" said mio

"i see,wait when are we even gonna perform the human video exactly?, since it's christmas it might be postphone" said yui

"man, time pass by doesnt it?

"perhaps , before christmas vacation" said mugi cleaning the table

"i see.. i know why dont we have a christmas party in the clubroom?" said yui

"p-party..y-yui that a great idea!" i said leaping out of the table,

iI turned around and saw the juniour high girl hiding outside,with an innocent fragile look,i gave her a ligth pat on the head,

"uhmmm.. are you alright?" i ask

"**m-mio sempai.. is so awesome**" she said muttering more praises

_"..er.. sure.._"

* * *

I turned around looking at mio , her face was in awe as she saw me with the juniour high, knowing mio she's not the jealous type but after what i saw today im not really sure anymore,

"hey mio are you alright?" i said going to her

"uhh..s-sure" she said facing going to the other way,

"mio.." i said holding her wrist

"i-im fine"

_oh boy there she goes again,_

mio turned around and headed to the storage room,her face was anxious on something,

_i bet she's having mixed feelings still on the juniour high girl,how would i know?,well.. she was always like that since grade school,_

the juniour high girl finally left, yui and azusa was going to get something that yui forgot in our homeroom, mugi was just polishing tea, jeez..

mio is taking so long in the storage room,what could she be doing inside there?,i opened the cold door and saw mio with her head down,i closed the door and

leaned forward her,

"mio.. uhmm... are y-you.."

"im fine,"

i clearly know she was lieing, being alone at a time like this maybe i could finally tell her how i fell about her and maybe stop her jealous buissness around her

fans once and for long, i look at my right hand clearly and forgot about the juniour high's present, i handed her the present and look at her,

"hey mio this is for you" i paused for a moment and look at the ceiling she faced up and look at me

"a present?" she said with a confuse face

"yeah, this present is for you,.. well.. uhmm mostly.. all of the present i receive is for you"

"r-really?, b-but those girls we-"

"your fans, dont worry i would never have fans in school, im too awesome for that" i said with a grim

mio's face was in shock and anxious like there's a weird black aura emerging from her back,her face was so epic like one of those_ yandare anime series at t.v., _

truthfully i havent seen her epic face after the school festival or the time we all had to go at that summer vacation and stuff,her body was shaking facing

toward me,maybe she finally realized that her jealousy buissness has got to stop,

"i-im s-sorry i-i didnt know,"

"it's alright,beside.. those girls are nothing compared to you"

_ oh god, what am i saying?_

,my hand was shaking and my cheeks were turning red,suddenly it became so very hot that my face was sweating,maybe it's the close space..

"ritsu, look i know ive been a little jealous lately"

"little?"

"okey, a lot, well maybe it's because.. you matter most to me"

"of course, im your bestfriend for a long time so i matter to you!"

"no, ritsu.. it's not just that," she paused for a moment and blush,her body was shaking just like me,but much more than i could,

"you know what forget it, it wont work out anyway,"

"look mio, if this is still about your juniour high fan girls im s-"

"ritsu, i just want to know _what am i really to you?_"

i gaved a small sight and turned around,her face was so determined in finding out the answer,i smiled and drew closser to her,

_"i was gonna wait till we got home, but i guess i have no choice,"_

i holded her hand and stare at her ccute eyes,

_"r-ritsu w-what are y-"_

"promise me, you wont hate me?"

"b-but"

"promise?"

"f-fine i promise"

i moved my right hand up to her cute little cheek,her eyes were starting to stare at me with disbelief, i moved forward to her and finally gave her a light kiss on her lips,my heart was beating fast with the same time anxious feeling on my mind knowing that she might reject me and forever ruin our friendship,to tell the truth i wanted to do this to her for a long time,after awhile i broke off our kiss and leaned back,tears were running through mio eyes,  
i guess i screwed up didnt i?

_.oh god, what should i do,_

"r-ritsu..y-you"

"i-im sorry,go ahead and hate me m-"

at that very moment she gaved me a hug tighter than before,

i could feel her body tensing up toward me,she whispered softly on my right ear,

"i couldnt bring myself to hate you,"

"Wait.. so that means.."

_"i love you,you idiot!"_

a glimpse of smile emerge from my face as i hugged her back,

my heart somehow began to relax as the warmth of her embrace drew me closer toward his cute little face,i gaved a smile toward her and whispered gently at her ear,

_"i love you too mio"_

finally at long last i told her my feelings,she was apart if me and i was a part for her, as life long friends i finally acccomplish something far more than my dream,

our hearts were finally one, holding her this close to me is a dream come true, i wish i could her onto her forever but seeing that this is still school and the

kisses we exchange in this dim light could get us caught,_ i guess i would have to settle a few kisses instead, her smile, her words even the way she clings to me, _

_her __gentleness make's me wanna lose contol,_

_"_ritsu we should stop this" she said pushing me " remember mugi is still on the clubroom"

"o-oh im sorry"

"dont worry, i know that you've been wanting to do this to me for along time and i get that"

"wait.. how did y-you kn-"

"ive seen you kiss a model of me on your pillow when we were in elementary school"

"shit" i gaved a sudden facepalm and leaned on the wall

"dont worry, i understand"

i stood up and lend my hand toward her,

"come on, we still have to go home"

"h-hai"

i grabbed her hand and let headed out of the storage room, seeing a no one was there except mugi _smiling so greatly _

* * *

mugi's eyes were sparkling while trying to innocently, she adjusted her piano when suddenly a

bunch of blood was coming out of her nose, it gaved me a sudden chill on what's going on with her,

"mugi are you alright?" i said in confusion

"just perfect" said mugi with sparkling eyes

"Are you sure? your nose is bleeding" said mio

"oh!"

mugi turned around and wipe her nose with a tissue at her bag,the door open and yui and azusa came , azusa was probably lecturing yui about how

irresponsible she is and such, we both grabbed our bag and marched toward the door, i turned to her with a smile holding her warm hands,

"let's go home mio"

she gaved a cute smile back and replied

"sure"

* * *

**A/N HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR! **

**SORRY GUYS I WAS CELERBRATING SO MUCH THAT I DIDNT REALIZED I HAVE TO FINISH THIS**

**so anyway, here's the ending or is it?, oh and about the human video part i guess that will be a special upload after some time,**


End file.
